Music Can Kill
by Topazz-da-hedgehog
Summary: A death. An attempted murder. Two ghosts, one here to kill us, the other to save us. Music being the cause, And music is everywhere. (sonamy) some characters OOC
1. Death

**All right, my other stories were obnoxiously removed when I didn't break the rules they said I broke, but that's ok. I'll write this one, and I'll read it over and over and spell check it and do everything I did on THE OTHER STORIES (glares at… editors). Oh and sorry if this is short because I have to read it over a few more times than I want, AND IF THIS GETS DELETED I'LL BE SO angry.**

**Disclaimer- Sega owns Sonic and crew I do not.**

It was a dark night once again in Station Square. But at 12:00, something still lurked around the dark empty streets, hidden from the few cars that would pass by every now and then. Soft music could be heard coming from a nearby ally, most likely from inside an apartment. The figure shifted down the ally, slowly so that no sound was made. The music grew louder as the figure got closer to the window.

It was wet in the ally, and smelt like garbage do to the tipped over cans that had been there for who knows how long. The figure stopped in front of the window where the music was coming from. It stood there for 5 minutes, listening to parts of it and the next one that played.

The music was fast. A hip-hop mixed with rock, it sounded good. The second song ended, and a DJ began to talk.

"Alright, you're in the mix with D.J S., and your tuned into Chaos 98.5. Stay tuned in for more of the mix!" The man said loudly, kind of fast.

The figure couldn't see inside the building. In fact, it was only there for the music. But, there was something else it wanted. The figure slowly climbed up closer to the window, standing on a trashcan. It looked closer inside, to notice a woman moving around humming to a commercial. She had a feather duster in her hands, swiftly dusting her furniture. Suddenly, there was music again. The figure turned its direction to the radio sitting in the corner of the room the lady was in. It narrowed its eyes, and searched the window for an entrance. It put both its hands on the bottom of the window, and pushed up. The window flew up, making a slight ear-killing screech.

The lady inside jumped and looked over to the open window. She noticed it was open, and thought she left it open and heard an ally cat, but was still a little freaked out.

"I could have sworn I closed you." The lady said to herself, walking over to close the window.

She put her hands out to close it but was knocked back by a figure. She screamed, but got up and turned her direction to the figure. The music was still playing. The lady screamed again as she saw the figure come into view.

It was a black and blue hedgehog girl. She was mostly black, with blue streaks on her quills. Her quills were pulled into two high ponytails, falling to the side of her face. She wore a blue mid-drift shirt and flare jeans that were loose at the bottom but tight at the top. Her silver belt glimmered fro the light coming from a lamp, and her eyes glowed an icy blue. Her gloves were white and had silver bracelets around them. Her choker was silver with a large Safire in the middle.

"Who are you?" The lady yelled backing up, towards the window. The hedgehog grew closer.

"I am Kara, and I will kill you." She said in an icy tone.

The lady screamed and turned around to run, but was stopped, and thrown against a wall.

"Why?" She yelled.

"Because it's fun." The girl said picking the woman up by the neck

"NO!" The lady screamed for the last time before she was thrown out the window, and slamming into a wall across the ally. The girl turned around to the radio. Walking towards it, she put her hand out and a blue light formed around it, then, it shattered into pieces. The girl turned to the window, and disappeared.

-Next morning-

There were cops around the ally, causing a lot of commotion. It was crowded with an ambulance, three cop cars, and a detective's car. There was also a pink hedgehog standing, and shaking miserably as she watched out her window, above the one the lady was thrown out of. A cop looked up and noticed her hanging over the windowsill, looking down at the woman.

"Hey you! Do you have any idea who this woman was, and what killed her?" The man yelled up at the girl. She looked down.

"One second, I'll come down!" She yelled as she ran and threw a coat on. She ran down the stairs and pushed her way through the small crowd. The police walked up to her and she began to talk.

"Well, when I was coming back from shopping, I remember noticing a black and blue hedgehog girl standing on a trashcan, looking into Ms. Brown's window. She looked about 14 years old, with long quills pulled into ponytails. That's all I remember, I was walking kind of fast at the time." She said pointing to the dead corpse.

"Ms. Brown, wait, isn't she a singer for the group, Ice?" He asked. "I haven't really talked to anyone yet, I'm here to get stories from witnesses, and I heard something." He paused for a moment. "Your Amy Rose, right?" He asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Ms. Brown wasn't in a singing group, but I do know she loved music and had it on often. Actually, she used to sing with a group when she was younger! She told me about it a lot." Amy paused, then looked shocked as she realized something. "Oh my god! She was pregnant!" Amy yelled as tears began to trickle down her face. "Do you guys know that yet? She's only about 3 months, but still!" She yelled, panicking. "Her boyfriend was out last night, oh he'll be so sad!" She said shaking her head. The man looked shocked, too.

He turned and yelled something to the people standing around the ambulance, and one person started running to the people around the corpse. This woman and Amy talked a lot, and had become friends. The fact that her apartment was right above the woman's and Amy did nothing just killed her at heart.

"Sir, I'm going back home." She said to the police officer.

"Ok! You'll probably be brought to court as a witness." He said waving.

Down the street, a blue hedgehog was on his daily run. He came at full speed down the street, but slowed to a stop in front of Amy, who was walking to the entrance to the complex. He kept his distance, though. Amy didn't notice him and walked right into him, causing him to stumble back a bit.

She looked up at him and smiled, not in the mood for her death grip. "Hey!" She said softly, smiling a weak smile. She was overjoyed seeing him but was just too depressed to show it.

Sonic sweat dropped and stumbled back when she spoke. He stopped when he noticed her already hurt face become worse. Sonic blinked, and felt bad, so he walked closer to her. She stayed still.

"Ames, what happened here?" He asked softly, pointing to in back of her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't talk about it anymore." She said, happy about him being so nice, but began to cry out of being scared. She was scared, and depressed at the same time about the whole thing. It was scary. If you were in that situation, anything would make you cry, too.

Sonic pulled her into a soft hug, trying to make her feel better. Her heard muffled sobs coming from his shoulder, as she tried to choke out words, but failed. "I'll just ask them, you should go get some rest or something, ok?" He said pulling away.

"Ok, bye." She choked as she began walking back to her apartment.

"Bye Ames." Sonic said as he watched her go into her apartment. He turned his attention to the area where all the commotion was, and walked towards it.

**I'll end this here. The next chapter should reveal more details and we all know this is going to be a sonamy later on! flames NOT accepted.**


	2. Beginnings

I came up with better things to happen, and I have a feeling this may be my best yet! I have been watching Sci-Fi because my dad had an interesting show on, so I watched it, and the commercials made me think. So, here comes a freaky story and I hope you all like it !

**Disclaimer- SEGA owns sonic and co.**

Sonic walked up to the officer, who was facing the corpse.

"Excuse me!" Sonic yelled causing the man to jump.

"Oh, hi!" The man said looking stupid.

"What happened here?" Sonic asked, hoping for an answer.

"Well," the man began, "since your Sonic and all, I'll tell you. Ok, Ms Brown, the woman who lives in the apartment under Amy Rose's, whom you know, right?" The man paused and waited for Sonic to nod, which he did. "Well, the lady was murdered. It's weird because she wasn't hidden or buried in the woods, she was just thrown against the wall, and left there. There aren't any fingerprints, yet there are. There are finger indents, but no prints what so ever. There are even wounds caused by nothing! It's like it was a ghost that killed her, but I don't know about that." The man said, and then pointed to the people working in back of him to get the scene cleared up. "I just talked to them after Amy left." He said before waving and heading into a cop car.

Sonic shook his head in disbelief. No fingerprints, there wasn't even a weapon to cause wounds. This was too weird. He turned and walked away from the scene, wide eyed.

"That probably wasn't even the half of it." He said to himself, heading to Tail's workshop.

-Amy's apartment-

Amy came out of her room, and walked down the hall. She slowly went down the staircase, and towards Ms. Brown's room. She approached it with slight caution, stopping right next to it and bending down. She pulled the carpet back, and pulled out a silver key. She'd seen the woman put it there before. Amy put the key in the lock and slowly turned it. It clicked slightly, and she pushed the door open. She entered cautiously and very slowly and walked over to the first thing she saw, a shattered radio. She bent down and picked up the pieces and examined them, remembering to place them in the right spot. It was weird, there weren't any dents or ruff breaks in any of them. It was like it exploded, but there weren't any burns.

"I'd get away from that." A whisper seemed to come from nowhere. It sent shivers up Amy's back.

She quickly got up and backed against the wall. She began to shake with fear as she felt a cool breeze run up her body.

"Who, whose there?" Amy stuttered.

"You know you can't see me. I killed her, and you can live with knowing that you can't do anything about it. You can't see me. I am all over you, and you can only feel me." It said.

Amy felt hands go up her sides, and on the side of her face. She felt cold breath on her forehead.

"I am Kara, but what are you or anyone going to do. Nothing can happen to me. No body believes in," It paused, and breathed on Amy's cheek, "ghosts." Suddenly, there was a thunderous sound, and all the feelings and shivering stopped. They all went away. Amy turned and ran as fast as she could out of the apartment. She slammed the door, and locked it but kept failing because of her rushing. She was breathing heavily now, and she felt like she would have a heart attack.

**Whew! It's getting freaky-ish, eh? And yes, Kara is a ghost. I can't wait to finish this one, it's going to be fun ! Please review! No flames.**


	3. Introducing well almost a new char

(A/N) Ok chapter 3! I'm hoping to get more action in this thing, but it's hard! All right, I also hope this doesn't get removed. There's no grammar errors or spelling errors, and it's not script so it's ok to me!

**Disclaimer- SEGA owns Sonic and co., I own Kara and the hedgehog that's not revealed in this chapter '**

Somewhere in Station Square, a blue hedgehog girl was running towards the area where Ms. Brown was killed. Her quills were long and went from blue, to purple, to pink. She wore a black skirt that stopped just above her knees, striped tights colored brown, grey, and red. Her boots were black and went up to her calves. The tops of them were lined with fake fur. She had a red long sleeved top that was mid-drift. Her eyes were a grayish red. One part was red and the other grey. The red part glowed along with her ruby choker.

When she reached her destination, She went into the ally where Ms. Brown had died. She approached the area with caution, and bent down where she saw blood. It was spread on the ground where the woman had fallen. But it should have been on the brick wall. The girl got up and touched the wall, but pulled her finger away. The wall was scorched. The girl backed away a bit, and narrowed her eyes. She approached it again, but didn't touch it.

Her hands began to glow a yellow color, and her eyes grew bright red as she put her hand against the wall. She moved it down and it left a yellow, glowing line. She watched it for 3 minutes, until a smaller, light blue line formed in the middle.

"Kara." She said under her breath as she disappeared.

Amy Rose walked by just after this occurred. She had gone out for the day with Rouge, and was carrying two large bags of clothes and other accessories. Shopping had gotten the happenings of the day before out of her mind for a bit.

She got up to her room, and put her bags on the floor. She walked over to her radio, and switched it on. A soothing, soft tune played as she hummed along with it. She got out her clothes she bought and placed them on her bed.

"You were made for me!" She said as she took off her dress and pulled on her new red miniskirt and white long-sleeved top. It had a red heart on it and it was just so perfect on Amy. She pulled on new red boots that had fake white fur on the top. She walked over to her mirror and spun around. Just then, the music stopped. Amy stood stilled and shook her head in confusion. She walked over to it and went to turn it back on, but it was hot. She quickly pulled her hand away, as she remembered the shattered radio in Ms. Brown's apartment.

"Don't you dare turn that back on." came an icy voice, the same one from before. It was Kara.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Amy yelled looking around trying to figure out where the voice came from. Suddenly, something pushed her forward and she landed against the wall.

"Don't yell at me!" The voice boomed through her whole room. Amy opened her eyes and screamed. Kara was standing right in front of her. But she wasn't fully materialized yet. She was just a black blotch of haze.

Amy got up and tried to run by it but was grabbed by her shirt. The figure pulled its hand back and it ripped off Amy's shirt. Amy, now that she was free, started running towards the door. Now what could she do? She couldn't run outside in just a bra and skirt? She had no choice now. The figure started moving in, so Amy grabbed the doorknob. She ended up pulling away because it was scorched. The figure stopped in front of Amy and held its hand out. As it did, both her T.V and her two radios exploded.

Amy started panicking, and started pulling on her doorknob. Her hand was burning as she tried desperately to turn it. It was stuck. She began to feel scorching hands on her neck, and got pulled back.

Amy screamed in pain and desperation, hoping someone in particular would come to her rescue. No one did.

(A/N) Sorry this is so short. CLIFF HANGER OF DOOMS!! I need to put the rest of what happens in the next chapter, or it wouldn't seem right. I'll continue when I have 13 reviews (the lucky number !) No flames! I did spell check and grammar check and I re-read it so nobody can delete this! Just tell me in your review if I did something wrong.


	4. chapter 4

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Well, here's another chapter since I hot enough reviews! I'm probably going to get writers block after this chapter so you'll have to wait like 2 weeks or whatever length this writer's block will be.

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and co. I own Kara and Topazz. Topazz is spelt with two z's because that's her name so I don't want to hear I've got spelling problems, because I don't (really).**

Amy desperately tried to get a hold of the doorknob again, but was pulled back by Kara's scorching hand. Amy's neck was burnt, now, and so weren't her hands. Her eyes were full of tears and blood was coming from a corner of her mouth.

"Why me?" Amy sobbed.

Kara narrowed her eyes, and shoved Amy against the wall.

"Don't EVER question me, dear!" She said her voice seemed to pierce through Amy.

The room got darker, and became very warm. Amy dragged herself to the door and grabbed it. Then, even as her hands were burnt already, turned with all her might. It wasn't moving, but she didn't stop. She wouldn't let go, even if her skin were burning off.

"Oh my god!" She screamed in frustration and agony. Her eyes were red from crying, and now her hands were red from blood. "Sonic…" She cried.

Kara got frustrated, and grabbed Amy by the neck, causing more burns to occur. She screamed as she was thrown across the room and against a wall. She slid down and lay motionless on the floor for what seemed like hours. Kara smiled an evil grin before she nodded in approval of herself and walked towards the window. It was a window facing the same alley as the one she killed Ms. Brown in. She opened the window and took a last glance at the motionless Amy, before flying out.

Amy groaned as she moved her hand a bit, and slowly positioned herself to sit upright. She leaned against the wall and breathed heavily. She glanced around her room. It looked normal, it felt normal, but Amy still needed to get out. She slowly stood up, gasping a few times as she felt pain on her neck. Sticking a hand around to the back of her neck, she gently touched but pulled it back because of intense pain. So instead of getting a regular shirt back on, she flipped through her wardrobe and found a tube-top that matched her skirt. She washed her face and wrapped bandages around her hands and put a scarf around her neck, which killed, but she needed to hide the wounds.

"I can't believe I'm alive." She said over and over again to herself. She whispered it softly under her breath.

When she was done, she headed out the door to go to Tail's workshop. She was going to see if she could stay there for a while until she can find a new apartment. As she was walking, which was at a fast pace, the same blue hedgehog as before was walking close behind, except she was wearing a black coat that had a hood. She walked up next to Amy and stared for a while at her as they walked. Amy looked in the corner of her eyes a few times before suddenly stopping and saying calmly, "yes?"

The girl moved her mouth to say something, but cut herself off before changing it to a "Come with me."

She grabbed Amy by the Arm and pulled her in back of a store. Then she took off the hood she was wearing and stared at Amy for a few seconds before Amy smiled and squealed.

"Oh my god! You're Topazz! You sing, right? Hey, aren't you supposed to perform here in Station Square? Do you think…" She said quickly but Topazz cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"No time to talk fan talk. Take off your scarf." She ordered.

Amy shook her head. She refused to take it off it wouldn't be embarrassing but what if Topazz made a big deal?

"Why?" Amy asked, really confused.

"Because I need to talk to you about that wound on the back of your neck!" She said crossing her arms and grinning.

Amy's eyes grew wide with slight amazement and confusion. She shook her head in disbelief, before saying quietly,

"No, no there's nothing there."

She refused to say. Topazz folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, the shook her head back at Amy.

"Yes, there is something there." She said reaching forward and holding her hand in front of Amy's neck. Her necklace began to glow, then her eyes, then her hand. Then, the scarf gently unwrapped and fell to the ground, leaving Amy shocked.

"How…" She said quietly. Topazz reached around her and touched the back of her neck. Amy gasped in pain as Topazz's fingers touched the burn marks, but the pain slowly died, and Amy felt a cooling sensation in the same area. She stared at Topazz.

"What did you just do?" She asked, wide eyed.

"I cooled it." Topazz said, backing away and smiling at her. "Feel better?"

Amy nodded and stared back at Topazz.

"What are you?" Amy asked, shaking her head.

Topazz looked around, then at Amy. "You were attacked by Kara, right? Well, you can find out what I am by looking at old News Papers from the 60's. Then you'll find out what I am." She said before slowly turning away, then taking off at amazing speed.

Amy stood there shocked. Not only had she met a famous singer, she had learned something, too. She didn't know quite what she learned, but she felt it would help her find out what's been attacking people and destroying music. She then continued walking to Tail's place.

A/N) I'll stop here. Heh, not an evil cliffhanger of doom, but that's ok. I'm sure you people prefer it that way, anyways. Before you review, let me say a couple things.

**Don't flame the fact that I'm using my own characters in a fan fiction**

**I don't want to see a review that says something like "this story is terrible" cause that's just weird.**

**Don't tell me when my characters are out of character… seriously.**

**Ok, I'm done with my review rule things so see that box that says review in it? Click it, just do it, now. **


	5. chapter 5

NO WRITERS BLOCK! And I was so scared of getting it… well, on with the chapter! You see I hired Amy-chaos Minions from her story because she told me to use them to fight off the writer's block. Then, of course, I sent my spoon ninjas after it (writers block) and here I am with a new chapter. You should try it sometime! It's called…. The minion…. I don't know but I'll think of something.

**Disclaimer- SEGA owns Sonic and co. I own Kara and Topazz**

Amy walked quickly along the streets, bumping into an occasional person. Her mind was set on finding out who Topazz really was, but she had to get to Tail's workshop, first. She reached the train station, bought tickets, and entered it. She sat on a seat next to a window and stared outside. This was all happening too fast for her. It had to be nightmare, she hoped that it was, but it wasn't. She snapped out of her daydream as the train slowed to a stop at Mystic Ruins.

She ran down the steps and towards the workshop. When she was there, she banged on the door. She gasped in pain as she forgot her hands were still burnt. She held them close and closed his eyes tightly as the pain shot through her body. It felt worse than before, it caused her to get weak-kneed. The door opened but Amy didn't notice. She was still holding her hands in pain.

"What's wrong?" a quiet voice made her forget about the pain for a second. Then she smiled as she noticed Tails standing in front of her looking at her hands wrapped up.

"Can I tell you inside?" She said. Tails nodded as he led her inside.

He led her to the living room where Sonic was sitting, and sat her down on the couch. She clutched her hand again as more intense pain shot through her body. Sonic looked over to her, then got up and walked to where she was sitting. He smiled down at her for a second before speaking up.

"What happened?" He said his smile disappearing as he noticed her hands. He sat beside her as Tails pulled up a chair in front of her.

"Well," she began. "You know Ms Brown? Well, the same thing that killed her tried to kill me. She burnt my neck badly and burnt my hands pretty badly, too. When I was coming here, I ran into the singer, Topazz, who healed the wound on my neck, and told me that in order to find out more about the thing that's killing people I'd have to look at old Newspapers…" She paused for a second as Kara came back into her memory. "She… she tried to kill me… and got so close!" Amy sobbed heavily as Sonic and Tails sat wide-eyed. Tails mouthed a 'do something to Sonic' and Sonic stared at Tails mouthing back an 'ok'.

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight yet gentle hug, glancing over to Tails with an 'I'm so going to kill you' look. Then he looked down at Amy who was still crying.

"Amy, you can stay here if you want? I'm not letting you go back to your apartment, not with this all going on." He said softly petting Amy's quills.

"Thank you, Sonic." She sniffled, calming down. Tails looked at Sonic and mouthed a 'that wasn't so hard' to him. Sonic just glared at him, while resting his head on Amy's head.

Sorry this is so short… I'm getting writers block again!! I'm firing my spoon ninjas.

**Please review! ;**


	6. chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Well I got some not very great reviews… actually I got like… none! Man, that was strange! Oh wait… Fanfiction was updating so you couldn't do anything! Ok, never mind.**

**Disclaimer- SEGA owns Sonic and co. I own Kara and Topazz.**

**Oh and sorry about me sounding like I was in a bad mood on chapter 4… I think.**

Topazz ran down a city street at full speed. She was sure that it was Kara doing this… she had no doubts. She stopped in front of an old music shop. It had a large closed sign on it but there was still stuff inside. Walking closer into the doorway, she noticed a figure inside. But it wasn't anything freaky like that, it was the figure of an old radio. This radio was silver colored with black buttons. It caught Topazz's eye as if it were a diamond.

"It's an old one." She said amused and kind of sarcastic as she put her finger at the door lock and sent electricity through it, causing it to open. Not much longer at all did the alarm start buzzing. She panicked slightly then ran in to grab it and ran out. Some people stared as she ran back down the street before any police came.

Back at Tail's workshop, Tails, Sonic, and Amy were sitting in the living room watching TV. Amy felt like turning off the TV, afraid of the incident with Kara, but she didn't want to make a scene like she just did. Especially in front of Sonic. She was sitting next to him and every now and then would move closer to him. Tails would glance over at Sonic and giggle at him, then turn back to the TV, which left Sonic annoyed.

"So, Amy, are you going to be ok? I mean, wow that ghost lady is pretty…err…weird, huh?" Tails said suddenly causing Amy to jump. She nodded and opened her mouth.

"Yes… I don't know how she finds me, or why this is randomly beginning to happen. It… it's sickening." She said shaking her head. Sonic looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by static coming from the TV.

"Woe, Tails, fix the TV! It's snowing on that set, and it's getting really annoying." Sonic said giving Tails the 'you're an idiot' look. Tails just shook his head and walked up to the TV and started flipping the chanels. "They're all the same…" He said confused. Suddenly, Amy started screaming.

'AHH! Oh my god!… What' happening?" She screamed clutching the back of her neck, and curling up. Sonic and Tails panicked and didn't know what to do. Sonic ran to her side and tried comforting her, but he was drowned by her screams. Screams of pain and agony. He couldn't stand hearing her like this. Just as he was about to put his hand on her head, she stopped screaming and fell to the floor, motionless. It all stopped. The sound all stopped. Nothing sounded like anything. You couldn't hear the TV, the clock, the ocean outside. It was dead quiet. Sonic was speechless and Tails looked like he was about to faint.

Sonic slowly reached forward again to pick her up, but suddenly the sound came back but on the TV was something he'd never expect. There, sort of covered by the static, was Kara. She was trying to say something.

"Sound (static) never (static) never… (static)…I (static) I… hate her…(static) Topazz." The TV shut off and everything was normal again.

Tails ran close to Sonic really scared, and Sonic held Amy. She moved a little, then cracked open an eye.

"Sonic…I, I saw something when I wasn't here. I…I'm scared." She said quietly trying to keep her gaze on Sonic. He picked her up and looked at her with pity in his weyes.

"Tell me when we get to the park… nothing can happen there." Sonic whispered, very shaken up.

Sorry this one is short, too. I'm running out of ideas. Please review ! 


End file.
